


And what are your intentions?

by Violet26



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: Human AU, Jack loves his step-father, Pitch. He really does. He's the only father his sister and him have known. However, Pitch's protective (overprotective) nature might just stop Jack's date with the hot owner of the new flower shop in town from happening and Jack really doesn't love that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/n A couple notes on this and warnings; This is a human au and my first ever so the characters may be a little ooc. Also, it is JackRabbit or BunnyFrost (whatever you prefer), so if that bothers you, move on. There is a good age difference between Aster and Jack too, just to let you all know. Jack is 19, which is at the age of consent for most places and would be considered an adult where I'm from, but he is ten years younger than Aster in this story. I was going to make Aster a few years older than I did because I always imagined him in his thirties as a human but decided against it. The difference still might bother some so I wanted to mention it. Finally, M-rated, mind the rating! I do have this over on fanfiction.net and that is a milder version (without smut) and T-rated if anyone prefers.
> 
> Vampygurl402 on fanfiction.net mentioned never having read a story where Pitch was overprotective of Jack in a bunnyfrost story so I got this idea. Hopefully it fits. Enjoy!

"He's nearly thirty Jack," Pitch stated, exasperated. "And you're still a teenager!"

Jack sighed as he watched his stepfather pace the room. "I'm almost twenty" he replied defensively, crossing his arms in front of his chest and straightening himself a little in the armchair he sat in.

It was spring break and for Jack that meant hanging around the small town that he had grown up in, Burgess. His friends, Sandy and Tooth, had wanted him to go to Miami with them but he opted out. Jack wasn't much for the heat or beaches. He really preferred the mountains and resorts with skiing and snowboarding. He knew better than suggest they head north instead anyway (he'd be out-voted easily) and, of course, he wanted to stay for Aster.

Last spring, while he had been shopping for something for mother's day, Jack had found out Burgess had a new flower shop, "Petals and Plants". He had stopped in and realized the shop was owned by the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His name was Aster. He was tall, roughly around 6'2, broad-shouldered, tanned-skin and had black hair that was on the longer side, was neatly tied back with a band and had silver highlights in the bangs. His eyes were emerald, he had tattoos on each arm and an accent that Jack found sexy as hell. It had turned out that he had that sexy accent because he was originally from Australia, though he had moved to the U.S. five years earlier. He had moved to Burgess and opened his shop only months prior to Jack's first visit.

Jack had talked to him briefly at the time but after that visit he had made a point of stopping by the shop on a nearly weekly basis until he began college in the fall. He also had continued stopping by whenever he had a chance once college had begun. Jack really liked Aster. There was something about the older man that he found fascinating and he just couldn't stay away. Aster always grumbled whenever Jack stopped by but they actually became fast friends.

Jack wasn't sure when it had happened, when things had changed, but a desire eventually sank into his heart. It was a desire for their friendship to grow into something more. When he came home for spring break Jack had finally gathered his courage and had asked the older man out on a date. To his surprise Aster had said yes with only a little hesitation. The hesitation was because he was worried about their age difference but Jack had assured him he wasn't concerned about that. Their first date was just days away and Jack's stepfather wasn't too happy.

"It's still ten years difference Jack." Pitch continued, finally standing still. "What would your mother say?" he asked impatiently.

Jack frowned. He loved his step father, he really did. The man came into their life; his, his sister's, and their mother's, when Jack and his sister, Emma, were really young. Jack had only been five and Emma one when their father had passed away so neither of them remembered much of him. Jack remembered images and smells but not much else past what his mother had told him and pictures she shared.

Pitch and their mother, Elizabeth, were both professors at Carnegie Mellon University and that's where they meant. Pitch and Elizabeth quickly fell for each other and from the minute he was introduced to Jack and Emma he worked hard to get their approval.

It had been the most difficult with Jack. Pitch seemed so dark and brooding all the time. After Jack found out he was a professor of the arts, working at Carnegie Mellon School of Drama, Jack felt the brooding nature fit perfectly. However, after some time passed Jack began to see another side to the man. His own heart began to thaw and by the time Pitch and Elizabeth got married both Emma and him looked at the man as their father and they loved him.

Pitch had one major flaw when it came to parenting though, he was way too overprotective. It was always there but got worse when Jack almost drowned in a ice-skating accident at the age of fourteen. He had saved his sister from falling through the ice but fell through instead. Ever since then Pitch's protective nature seemed to grow stronger.

Jack's mother, who was a professor of life sciences, was currently away at a conference for her department. She was as protective as any mother but trusted Jack to make his own decisions "She'd be upset about the age difference too" Jack gave. Pitch looked victorious for a moment before Jack continued. "But she knows I'm an adult and trust me so she wouldn't protest beyond that." he finished pointedly.

"What kind of grown man goes after a teenager that's what I'd like to know." Pitch said darkly as he settled on the sofa across from Jack.  
Jack's suffering groan was meant with narrowed eyebrows from his father. "I asked him out." he stated matter-of-factly. "I actually started everything outside of the friendship. I flirted, I made the advances, I asked him out. He hesitated for the same reason you're worried about, our ages." Jack paused a moment. He had felt a need to defend Aster and there was a boldness that came with it but that boldness was dying. It was being replaced with embarrassment as Jack remembered he was talking the man he had pretty much called dad for nearly fourteen years about his blooming love life. Jack felt his cheeks heat but needed to continue. "He's a good guy and I appreciate that you're concerned but," he licked his suddenly dry lips. "I'm going out with him". He finished with relief he was able to get his point out.

Pitch sighed heavily from across from Jack. "You are right, of course, it's your decision." He stood up and began to cross the room. He turned towards Jack before leaving. "Just promise you'll be careful." he said sternly.

Jack nodded. "Of course." he replied before Pitch left the room with a quick nod of his own. When he was gone Jack uncrossed his arms and relaxed in his chair with a small smile. "That went better than I thought it would " he thought to himself. He was happy he could now concentrate on preparing for his upcoming date.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was something about the man that walked into his shop that Aster didn't like. But, a potential customer was a potential customer so he put on his best smile and greeted the tall, dark-haired and gloomy looking man, "Welcome to Petals and Plants".

"Are you the owner? " the man asked without introduction. His voice deep, demanding and he seemed agitated.

"I am." Aster answered without hesitation as he tried to figure out why his customer, whom he never seen in his shop before, seemed irritated with him.

"I was hoping I could have a word with you" the dark-haired man stated.

Aster narrowed his eyes at the man standing a few feet in front of him. "That's it?" he thought. "No introduction, no hello, no nothing?" he shook his head. "Not happening" He wasn't interested in what this was about anymore. He just wanted the suspicious man out of his shop. "Sorry mate," Aster replied quickly. "As you can see" he gestured to a nearby counter filled with wrap, ribbon, and other items for preparing the arrangements for an upcoming wedding. It fell on the same day of his date with the cute college kid that had been pestering him for nearly a year (not that he minded Jack's presence one bit) but his friend, North, said he'd make the delivery. North had done the job before so Aster wasn't worried about that part but he still had plenty to do. "I'm busy". He turned away from the man, hoping he'd take the hint, but the man spoke up again and he stopped dead in his tracks. "It's about Jack" the deep voice said. Aster turned to face the man, suddenly feeling a twist of panic in his stomach. "What's wrong with Jack?" he asked, hurriedly. "How do you know him?"

The dark-haired man glanced around the shop. Seeing that they were alone he continued. "My apologies, I haven't introduced myself." he held out a hand. "My name's Kozmotis Pitchiner, I'm Jack's …."

Aster shook the other man's hand and spoke up, interrupting Pitch. "father, yeah Jack told me a lot about you." Knowing who the strange man was made him relax some but he still felt his nerves stirring.

Pitch gave a small smile before stepping back and continuing. "He's told me a lot about you too." Of course he wouldn't mention the fact that his wife also told him all about 'the charming owner of the new flower shop' or that he overheard his daughter telling her friend about 'the absolutely gorgeous owner'. "I know you two have been friends for a while now and that he has asked you on a date, Mr…..?" Pitch stated and questioned the other man.

"Oh, it's one of those talks" Aster thought as he groaned inwardly. He hadn't had one of the "What are your intentions?" talks since he had been a teenager himself. "Bunnymund, but everyone calls me Aster." (except North, when he had one too many, who liked to call him Bunny and Jack, who, from time to time insisted on calling him Bunn Bunn but nobody needed to know that). He crossed his arms over his chest, unsure whether he should be laughing or annoyed at where the conversation was heading. He waited patiently.

"Yes, Mr. Bunnymund" Pitch ignored the eyeroll he received at using the shop owner's surname. "I'm just a bit concerned. Jack's only nineteen and you're ..." he held his hands behind his back. He tended to be expressive with his hands when talking but didn't want that right now.

Aster interrupted him once more. "Yeah, I've done the math" He replied dryly, leaning against his counter. "I was concerned about the age difference too but Jack's fine with it. He's the one who asked me out." He could tell him Jack had initiated their flirting too but he hardly thought telling Jack's father of his son's tendency to lean into Aster's personal space often, touch him every chance he got and how he practically purred Aster's name when he asked him out would win him any points.

"Of course he doesn't have a problem with the age difference!" Pitch thought, annoyed. "He's still in the walking hormone stage of his life and your older, attractive and experienced!" He forced a smile on his face as he met the other man's eyes. "I understand that Mr. Bunnymund, I'm just concerned about Jack. He tends to be trusting and I'd hate to see him get hurt."

Aster's expression hardened. "Who the hell does this guy think he is?" he wondered to himself. He understood a father being worried but Aster never even meant the man and he was judging him on what? His age? He knew Jack wasn't saying anything to the man that would make him seem untrustworthy. He had meant Jack's mother and sister a couple times when they stopped by the shop and they talked a little but surely he hadn't come off that poorly. "I don't know what you've been hearing about me but I care about Jack. You know we've been friends for nearly a year now. I would never purposely hurt him." he shook his head. " I get your concern but Jack's an adult and I really think you should trust him a little more."

Pitch sighed in frustration. He knew Jack was technically an adult but he was young yet and it wasn't Jack he didn't trust. He was about to say something else when a voice from behind him spoke up. "I agree." Jack's voice rang clear through the store. Both heads snapped towards the door.

Jack stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. He leaned his weight on his cane. There had been some nerve damage in his left leg from his accident that caused his balance to be off and he had used a cane since.

Aster smiled warmly at the young man. "Hey Jack."

Jack returned Aster's smile. "Aster." He walked to stand in between the two men but his focus was on his friend the whole time. "I'm sorry to interrupt this 'what are your intentions with my son' conversation but" he finally turned towards his father. "Mom's back"

Pitch glanced between Jack and Aster and sighed. He supposed they had a point and there wasn't much more he could do. At least he had gotten a chance to speak with both of them. With any luck he put a little fear in the shop keepers heart. He smiled at the thought. He wasn't giving up, necessarily, but he would wait right now, give them chance. "Thank you Jack. I'll see you later." Jack nodded at him and he left.

Jack returned his attention to Aster. "He didn't scare you too bad did he?" he laughed.

Aster grinned. "I'm tougher than that." He shrugged as he relaxed and walked over to Jack. "I get his concern, I suppose."

Jack frowned. "I hated it at first, I thought it was because of this " he tapped his left leg with his cane. "And maybe some of it is, but mostly that's just how he is." He smiled again before changing subjects. "Only two more days." He whispered.

"You excited?" Aster teased. Jack shrugged, looking away shyly. "I know I am." Aster said, honestly, as he reached out and brushed a stray hair out of Jack's eyes. He resisted the urge to lean in and kiss the younger man as he beamed at him. Their moment was broken by the sound of the door. Customers made their way inside.

"I better get going." Jack said quietly. Aster nodded. "I'll see you later." Jack smiled once more before he made his way out the door.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It seemed to Jack like lately everyone had suddenly taken an interest in his love life. After his father's talk with Aster his mother had returned from her trip. Once she had told her family about her time away she spoke with Jack privately. She hadn't seemed nearly as bothered by Jack going out with someone Aster's age as Pitch and she even went as far as telling him she was happy for him. "I've been on dates before." Jack had grumbled, feeling embarrassed. She sounded as though he never left the house. She had just laughed and told him that wasn't what she had meant. At the end of their talk she told him to be careful. Jack had thrown an arm into the air in frustration as he stood up and left the room. "We're only going for coffee!" He had shouted, suddenly feeling like his family lost their minds.

When the day of Jack and Aster's date finally arrived Jack had been drifting between the bathroom and his bedroom getting ready when Emma stopped him. "I've seen Aster before." she stated, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the hallway wall.

"Good for you" Jack snapped, feeling annoyed. He couldn't find anything he wanted to wear and was supposed to meet Aster in fifteen minutes. He dashed into the bathroom again, not liking the mirror in his bedroom.

"He must be going out with you out of pity." Emma said as Jack passed her again.

Jack paused and faced her, his eyes narrowed. Before he replied his features softened. "Yep," he nodded. "I'm sure he is. Just like everybody who goes out with you." he smirked.

Emma uncrossed her arms and stood up straight. "Har har". She mocked laughed.

Jack laughed loudly. "You started it Flee."

Emma smiled at the use of her old nickname. "You know, I like the shirt you had on before that one." she offered, helpfully.

Jack returned her smile. "Thanks." She nodded. Then he ran back to his room to change.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despite both their initial nervousness both Jack and Aster had enjoyed themselves on their date. They had talked and joked over coffee and lunch. The time had flew by and they soon found themselves outside of Jack's home.

"Hey, I had a great time." Jack said, running a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt nervous again.

Aster smiled. "Me too." He debated for a moment before stepping forward and reaching a hand to rest against Jack's cheek. Jack's eyes closed automatically at the slightly rough and yet gentle touch. His heart began to thud in his chest as he felt the ghost of warm breath against his lips. His eyes opened in time to see Aster's eyelids fall and he leaned in to meet Aster's lips. The kiss was soft and chaste and as far as Jack was concerned, over too quickly. They pulled back from each other, grinning.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow." Jack said, breaking the moment and frowning.

"I know. " Aster replied, his smile disappearing too. "But we'll see each other again." He ran a hand through Jack's platinum hair. "And I was hoping we could do this again sometime too." Emerald and sapphire eyes met and Jack beamed.

"I'd like that." Jack said, happily, before grasping the front of Aster's shirt with both hands and crushing his lips against the older man's. Their second kiss was a bit messier and lasted longer but they still kept it fairly chaste. When they parted both were breathing hard. Jack didn't want to move but realized he should head inside. "I'll see you in a couple weeks then." he said, hopefully.

Aster laughed. "You know where to find me." After one quick kiss on Jack's cheek he began walking away. With a wave over his shoulder Aster called out. "See ya Jack."

Jack called back. "See you!" He watched Aster until he disappeared out of sight then walked towards the front door. He felt happier then he had in a long time and was already planning their next date.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure?" Aster asked the young man under him.

Jack nodded enthusiastically. He had never felt so sure about something in his life. They had been dating for nearly three months now and Jack was ready for this, he needed the other man badly. Wrapping his legs around Aster's hips Jack pulled him down against himself. He moaned at the contact but his moan was quickly silenced by Aster's mouth on his. They kissed slowly at first, slow and sensual. However, as heat flooded their bodies their kisses became feverish, lips, tongues and teeth clashed against each other hungrily. Hands roamed over skin, grasping at the clothing they still wore. Neither Jack nor Aster knew who the moans, groans and gasps belonged to, neither cared. They separated only when the need for air could no longer be ignored.

Breathing hard, Aster placed his hands on either side of Jack. He hovered over and admired his young lover.

Jack' hands made their way to Aster's bare chest and began to explore it as he held his lover's intense gaze. He smirked as he watched the older man's eyes shut when he took a nipple between his fingers and rubbed it till it was hard. He repeated the process for the other side before slowly drifting one hand down to Aster's stomach, and down further, slipping underneath the waistband of his lover's pants to wrap experimentally around his throbbing length. Jack was inexperienced but he knew what he liked and figured Aster would like it too. Digging his fingers into the sheets, Aster's eyes shut tighter. His hips bucked forward as Jack continued to stroke him.

After some time Aster reluctantly stilled Jack's hand with his own. Jack was a little clumsy and unsure at first but seemed to learn quickly and Aster knew he wouldn't last long had he let the younger man continue. Once Jack removed his hand Aster hastily took off his pants before helping Jack out of his own.

Covering Jack's body with his, Aster crushed their lips together once more. They kissed feverishly, lips and tongues moving together in a fight for dominance. Their bodies slid against each other, sweat-slicked and needy, as hands trailed across every Inch of skin they could find. Their breath turned into pants and Aster pulled away, for a moment, before trailing his lips along Jack's heated skin. He slowly moved down until he reached his lover's arousal. With one hand around the base of Jack's hardened length, Aster took the head into his mouth.

Jack jumped a bit, startled by Aster's mouth on his cock. Soon he was cursing and moaning as his lover worked a wet, warm and talented mouth. It wasn't long at all before Jack felt a familiar burn and he tried to warn Aster. To his surprise the older man didn't pull away, only sucked harder. "Oh God, Aster!" Jack cried loudly as his body tensed and orgasm overtook him. He came hot and hard in his lover's mouth. Aster swallowed it all.

Aster pulled away to crawl back up the bed to kiss Jack. Jack found it strange to taste himself on the older man's lips but was still coming down from orgasmic bliss and couldn't find it in himself to care. They lazily kissed as one of Aster's hands searched for the lubricant and condom he knew were in the top drawer of the nightstand. Once he found them Aster moved back from Jack long enough to lubricate his fingers. Their lips crashed against each other again, harder and more desperate than before as Aster slid his hand between their bodies to begin preparing Jack. He slipped one finger past the cleft of his lover's butt and into his tight hole. Jack cried in pain. Aster moved his mouth to the young man's ear and whispered words of encouragement, trying to relax him. Then he nipped and gently bit the pale as snow skin of Jack's slender neck while adding another finger. Jack whined a bit but seemed more relaxed than before. After stretching his lover for some time more Aster finally added a third finger.  
Jack's eyes shut tight at the sensation of Aster's fingers stretching him. It felt weird at first and painful but now, as he relaxed more and more, he was also feeling pleasure. He squirmed while his lover continued his ministrations. "Fuck!" Jack cried suddenly as a sharp stroke of pleasure flared in him. "Your prostate" Aster whispered in clarification. Jack could feel him smile against his skin. He moaned loudly as Aster hit that particular spot once more.

Jack was achingly hard again and it wasn't long before the heat that coursed through his body felt overwhelming. He needed more, he needed to feel his lover inside him and voiced this to Aster in between breathy pants.

Aster gazed at Jack through heavy-lidded eyes. He heard his heart pounding loudly. Lust and desire were clouding his senses. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on but loved watching Jack come undone because of him. Aster still couldn't believe Jack chose him to be his first lover, he felt a certain sense of pride in the knowledge.  
Once Aster felt Jack was well-prepared he removed his fingers. Ignoring Jack's whine at the lost, Aster slipped between the younger man's thighs and opened the condom that he had placed on the bed near them. After rolling on the condom Aster slowly shifted himself forward to slide into the slick, tight heat.

Jack cursed loudly as Aster penetrated him. The older man was hot and pulsing. His eyes remained closed tight as he adjusted to more pain but with the right shift of the other man's hips the pain gave way to pleasure.

Aster quickly found Jack's lips and kissed him hungrily. Jack responded just as hungrily as their kiss turned bruising.  
Jack wrapped his arms around Aster and clung to his back, trying to keep his lover close to him. He groaned into their kiss as Aster thrust into him roughly. His legs wrapped around the other man tightly and he eagerly met each thrust.

Aster gripped Jack's hip with one hand and the other tangled in his hair as they continued to kiss. He adjusted the angle of his thrusting until he found that spot that had Jack moaning lewdly then he aimed for it with each thrust of his hips. He alternated his movements between slow and paced to rough and hard. When he felt the young man on the brink of ecstasy, Aster pulled back. He continued his teasing until neither of them could take it any longer.

Jack begged Aster as he tore at the sheets below him with one hand, scratched the man's back with the other and nearly screamed Aster's name. Feeling Jack close to his peak, Aster moved a hand between them, wrapped it around Jack's length and stroked it with a pace that matched his hips. Seconds later Jack's back arched, his hips bucked roughly and his eyes shut tight as a white light burned behind his eyelids and heat overcame him. He came hard between their sweat-drenched bodies with a sharp cry of Aster's name.

Aster breathed out Jack's name, barely above a whisper, over and over as he continued to thrust hard into him. He came shortly after Jack, slamming his hips into the younger man's heat one last time, he called his name loudly. The older man slid out of Jack's body, removed, tied up and disposed of the condom in the trash can near the bed, then collapsed next to him as they both came down from their high. They lay next to each other, sated and content, a while before they cleaned and curled up next to each other again, ready to sleep.

"That was amazing" Jack whispered before yawning.

"It sure was." Aster replied, bringing his lover closer to him and resting his chin on Jack's head.

Jack smiled. "I love you" he said serenely before tensing. He hadn't meant to say the words out loud, not yet anyway. He suddenly felt afraid of how the other man was going to respond.

Aster was surprised at Jack's admission but he couldn't hide his grin as the young man glanced up at him hopefully. "I love you too Snowflake." he said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Jack laughed lightly at the nickname but smiled brightly before resting his head against Aster's chest. Aster returned his chin to the top of Jack's head, relaxed and happy. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
